Smile of A Single Rose
by Lady Christa
Summary: Kagome and her friend Sango went shopping. They later ate at a diner. Sango had left when Kagome ran into one of the diners owner. Sesshomaru Taisho! What will become of their meeting!
1. Man From A Diner

Chapter One

Man From a Diner

"Would you hurry up, we're gonna be late" Kagome yelled out.

"One more... Second and... Aha! Finished!" exclaimed Sango after finishing her art in a store for a contest.

"Cool let's go. K?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded. As they started to walk in to the next store, Kagome's mom called. Ms. Higurashi had asked her daughter to pick up a few things at the store on her way home. And she had promised her mom to do so.

After their big day of shopping Kagome and Sango started to get hungry.

"So where do you want to eat Sango?" asked Kagome

"I've heard of this great place just down the street from the mall. I think it's called... 'Dog Demon'. You know it's run by two dog demon brothers, right?" Sango had said maybe a little too fast for Kagome to understand, but she did.

"Yeah, I've heard about the place and the brothers. Sounds good. Hey isn't one of the brothers related to the famous book writer, Izayoi Taisho?"

"I think so. Maybe if we're lucky we'll get to meet them both" Sango had said this with a 'dazed' look on her face.

Little did Kagome know that what Sango had said about meeting the brothers, would come true. And sooner than she ever thought.

As they walked in the diner a few minutes after, both girls could smell the aroma of cookies, coffee, tea and something they couldn't place. They didn't seem to care. They were too hungry and tired from shopping to figure things out now. Kagome ordered a coffee, two sugars and little bit of cream. Sango ordered green tea and believe it or not, a waiter.

"Hey you don't mind if I catch up with you later, do you?" Sango asked while looking at their waiter, Miroku.

"No you go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow" Kagome said with a sad tone, but Sango didn't notice. She was to happy.

"Thanks!" She yelled. And off she went with her date.

Kagome finished her coffee and started to leave when she noticed that she had to many bags to carry. _Oh well, I'm strong enough to carry these. Right? _She paid the bill, grabbed her twenty something bags and left. She didn't realize that the surprise of her life was just about to happen. Three... Two... One... She had collided with a hard chest and held up by two strong arms. Kagome ran in to the person because she was trying to hold all twenty something bags. _Oh my god! What is this person gonna think of me. I was apparently clumsy enough to run into them. Ugh what no-. _She was brought out of her thoughts when someone spoke to her in a calmly deep voice. She then realized that it wasn't just a person, but a man.

"Excuse me. May I ask why you ran into me?" She looked up at the stranger and noticed beautiful golden eyes were looking at her.

***K, my VERY first story. Yay! Please review. From now on I'll update every Monday, K? Hope u like it. :)**


	2. The Ride Home

*K sorry for the late update, school and all but here's the next chapter. After this chapter I promise I will update soon as I can. I have school, babysitting and my guy friend. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

The Ride Home

"I'm soo sorry, sir. I didn't... I mean... I... I had to much to carry and trying to balance all the weight. I'm sorry" Kagome tried explain.

"As long as you don't do it again" the stranger said.

"Eh, might I as if you could please call me cab. I don't have a car?"

"How did you get here then?"

"My friend but she left with some waiter from this diner" she told him.

The stranger sighed and said " Follow me." he took half of her bags and led her to his car. They reached the car and he reared around to the back of the car. She didn't notice anything but the car.

"Is this your car?" asked Kagome, delighted to see that it wasn't some old like car but a shiny Jaguar in front of her.

"Yes it is. Before I take you home might, i ask you where it is Miss..." He waited for her answer.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. It's two blocks from here and then take a left, six houses down." Instructed Kagome.

"Let's go"

"Uh. What about you? Your name, I mean"

"Sesshomaru Taisho" he stated with a monotone voice.

"Sesshomaru, huh? Nice name." it didn't strike her until then, that this is one of the brothers her and Sango had talked about. " Hey, wait aren't yo-" She was caught by her own words with a hand to her mouth.

"Yes. I am the owner of the Dog Demon. The diner you recently came from. As for that waiter you told me about, his name wouldn't happen to be Miroku. Would it?" he asked as her dropped his hand and let her speak.

"Okay. Nice to meet you Sesshomaru. And yes it was why?"

He sighed. "He is the same waiter that I have had, that has gone missing for over a week before and complaints after he returns. Let me remind you that they were from women and they weren't to nice either" Kagome had thought about this and thought she should probably let Sango know about the lecherous man.

"Not to seem rude or anything, but do you mind if we go now. I'm getting a little tired." Kagome asked while yawning.

"Hn"

* * *

Not even twenty-five minuted later Sesshomaru and Kagome arrived at her family Shrine.

"Thanks, Sesshomaru. 'Preciate it!" She called out to him as she was running up the stairs.

"Hn"

_This women. She seems to... She's very lively and yet... beautiful. She as well seems different. She looks like the half-breeds priestess. Perhaps she too could be one. _After thinking it through Sesshomaru decided it best to find more about Kagome and see if she really is a priestess or not. He knew where the Shrine was located but had never been there before but only heard about it. The number was also on his desk at home. His half-brother had told him to go there and it just might bring him some luck with women, and he left him a card. It was also due to his beast telling him to because it might b a good idea to melt his icy heart.

Sesshomaru called her a few days after he took her home. Everything was settled and set for Saturday at noon. He would pick her up and pick her up. She was told '_something nice to wear.' _It's a good thing she went shopping or else she wouldn't have anything to wear and out of luck. For Saturday, Kagome had finally decided to wear her purple dress, a golden heart necklace her mom got her for her birthday and her favorite pair of purple boots to match. The day had finally come for their date.

Sesshomaru had picked her up at noon sharp. He had worn a nice collared shirt, black, and a pair of khaki pants and a pair of black leather shoes. Before they had left Sesshomaru commented on how beautiful she looked and she lit up like a fire. She too commented on how handsome he was. As the day began to wear down and the sun started to set, Sesshomaru and Kagome started to leave for their dinner. What Sesshomaru didn't tell her was that it was a _moonlit_ dinner at his favorite place in the park. After all it was a surprise dinner.


	3. A Starlit Dinner

_Chapter 3:_

_A Starlit Dinner_

* * *

"Wow, Sesshomaru! It's so beautiful." Kagome said as they arrived to their spot to which he preferred. Away from humans.

_As are you. NO! She is a pathetic human, I am demon. Demons and humans can't fall in love. I, Sesshomaru, do not fall in lo-_

_**Just because she is different from you. Look at your father, he fell in love with one. He didn't even seem to care wha-**_

_Precisely. My father fell in love with a human and died protecting her and the half-breed. He was a fool for what he did. He was killed due to his actions._

_**Yes, but correct me if I'm wrong, and I know I'm not, but you love her already don't you?**_

_****_Sesshomaru silenced his beast with a growl and it said no more. Did he really love her, after only meeting her a few days ago? There was just something about her that he felt like he knew her, but couldn't place it. Maybe he did. _Of course not._ Sesshomaru let out another growl an this startled Kagome.

"Are you okay?"she brung him out of him thoughts.

"I a fine."

Kagome sighed. She was a little uneasy about where exactly he was taking her. She knew that they were going to the park but he didn't exactly tell her where at in the park. When they arrived to his secluded place, she saw the different arrangements of food, desserts and drinks. _Wow! He really went all out. Didn't he?_

__They sat down and he began to pass out the food. Considering that she was really hungry she told him yes to everything he offered to her. There was rice, steamed vegetables and cheese, assorted meet pot, sushi and one of her favorite desserts chocolate strawberries! After dinner was done she went straight for the strawberries.

"Here"

"Huh, oh thanks"

They were absolutely delicious! After everything was gone, they packed up and left. Sesshomaru drove back to his home to check on his adopted daughter.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience but I have to check up on Rin"

"No problem"

"Until then, you may sit on the couch. I will be back in a few"

"Okay"

As he left she went to go and sit down. After about ten minutes of him being gone, she noticed that she started to drift off. _How could I be this tired. Maybe because I had such a nice day today I didn't pay attention to the lack of sleep I got last night. _Kagome glanced around for a clock. After she found it she noticed it was a little after 10:30. By the time Sesshomaru got back down stairs he noticed that Kagome had fallen asleep.

_She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Kind of like Rin. _Sesshomaru grabbed a blanket and pillow fro the closet. He slowly lifted her head and laced the pillow there. He then covered her and he retired to his room as it was late and he knew he was going to need the sleep because it was going to be a long day tomorrow. He just knew it.

_**K sorry it took me so long to update. Christmas plans, New Years, family and now I'm sick. Yay for me! Not really. Any who I will update again sometime this week. I hope you liked this chapter, I'll try and make the next chapter a little longer if I can. Writers block has hit and I also have to write for school so sorry if future chapters are a little, boring. Reviews please!**_


	4. Mid Morning Breakfast

Chapter 4

Mid Morning Breakfast

* * *

_It's so peaceful. It must be morning no-_ Kagome sat up abruptly and finally realized where she was and how she got there. _That's right, I forgot. Last night, Sesshomaru came to check up on his daughter and told me to sit on the couch and wait for him there. He also told me it would only take a moment and he would take me home after that. After he left I must have... passed out.. Ugh! I can only imagine what Sango would say right now. Oh well might as well leave befo-_ Kagome was brung out of her thoughts buy a little girl, with hair that resembles hers, a curly long black and big brown eyes. She was lost in thoughts again as she studied the girl, until she was once again brung out of her swirling mind.

"Hello, my name is Rin. Daddy told me he brung home someone pretty. But you're not pretty" what a thing to say and ruin someone's day "You're beautiful"

"Th.. thank you, my name is Kagome." The little girl grabbed her hand and pulled her of the couch and headed towards the kitchen. All the while of being drug to the kitchen Kagome's pools of blood staining her checks only got bigger as every servant watched her being drug.

_This little girl can't possibly be his daughter. She looks nothing like him. It's possible he had someone way before he met me. Not that were dating... At least not my knowledge. Still even if he did she would be half-demon. But I don't feel any demonic energy from her, though. Maybe he adopted her. Oh well, guess if I'm meant to find out, I will in time. For now it's none of my business._ When Rin stopped, Kagome realized they were finally at their required destination. The kitchen. Good thing too, because she could hear both of their stomachs growling for attendance.

"Morning daddy!" Squealed Rin as she sat down at the table.

"Good morning Rin. Kagome"

"Good morning Sesshomaru" After that, breakfast had been silent. Neither one of them dared open their mouths. Breakfast was delightful. They had eggs, bacon, bagels and orange juice.

"Uh... Sesshomaru, do you think you could take me home? I'd like to change clothes and I have to work today, in one of your libraries." she asked hesitantly after thinking about it. Then realized that he might not and she'd have to get a cab to take her to her house and work.

"She works for you daddy?" he gave her but a nod of his head and she thought. As she quickly finished her plan to have a new mommy by the end of the week, she squealed inside and asked, "do you think she can have the day off today?"

"Oh no, Rin! It's fine, I don't mind working today. Really. I'll be goi-" _Third time today dammit!_ Sesshomaru looked at her with a raised brow and continued on.

"No, Rin is right. You may have the day off. There is too much work for you to do alone. I will get some of the lazy people to do the work for, you." Rin once gain squealed and hugged her dad, then left to go and get ready for the day before he told her to. Kagome sat bewildered at what just happened. _Well I'm glad to get a day off and spend time with them... But the way he emphasized 'you' was a little weird. Maybe he likes me. Oh God!_ As she thought of this the pools of blood once again hit her cheeks, and this did not go unnoticed by the Demon Lord, which made her blush even harder.

"I apologize for not waking you last night to go home. You seemed content and there was no chance of me waking you in the first place."

"No, it's fine. I tend to hurt people in my deep sleep when trying to be woke any way, or at least that's what I was told. Besides, it was me who fell asleep. I had a long, long day yesterday and I eventually fell asleep."

"So yesterday was long, was it? Was it boring as well?" He needed to know if she enjoyed his company or even liked him for that fact. If he didn't find out soon, his beast would be yelling at him saying that he missed his chance and calling him a fool.

"Yes it was long, no it wasn't boring. I had a lot of fun, which is what made me so tired..."

"Did you have fun, Sesshomaru?" Asking this question made her blush. _How many blushes is that today? Hmmmm... must be a new record for me._

"Yes, I enjoyed yesterday and the company that I shared it with." Once again for what seemed like the very first time, Sesshomaru saw her blush deepen and was happy knowing he made it happen.

Rin had once again come down stairs and was ready to go. Kagome reminded him of her changing clothes. With that said, the trio left to take Kagome home.

"Sorry it took me so long. My friend Sango had called me and I couldn't find anyth-" _I wonder how many more times I am going to be cut off today. Let's just see what it was he had to say._ Her thoughts finished, and Sesshomaru put his hand down.

"It was not as long as you think it was. What you have on is fine. You look as beautiful as it is outside." Sesshomaru opened her car door and closed it when she got in. _I never knew that guys could be sweet like him. Unlike that jerk I dated in high school. It's a good thing I held that blush. If I didn't the newspaper headline would be 'Women's Face Turns Rose Red for Record Time'. Wouldn't that be something? And it's all caused by him._ While Kagome was lost in thought and the scenery passing by, Sesshomaru was working on his plan to get her to love him like her did her. As for Rin she was about to put her _Master Plan_ into action.

The sun began to set and the trio began to head home. Sesshomaru had to carry Rin to the car because she had fallen asleep on his back while carrying her around the park. Kagome had the little girl's stuffed dog tucked safely under her arm as she carried her own. Setting her down gently, Sesshomaru was just in time to open Kagome's door.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru"

"Hn"

They way home was silent, leaving the two adults to their thought and the sleeping child to her dreams. Sesshomaru pulled up to the house and had one of the servants grab Rin, to put her to bed. Earlier today he had suggested, due to Rin's begging, that she stay the night again. Seeing as how neither one of them could tell her 'no' Kagome found herself once again in the Taisho's driveway.

**'Do it'**

'Do what'

**'Grab her and hug her you imbecile'**

'I am no imbecile. I always get what I want'

Taking his beast' advice without another word, he had grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her in close to him. Of course, by this action she already had another blush staining her cheeks. With that done, Sesshomaru started to lean closer to her. Kagome was confused by what was happening but she didn't how it happened and neither did he. And then it happened.

***K sorry for being soo late on this chapter. I was finishing my classes, trying to get over losing my dog, Mischief and the best thing yet... I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT TO ANOTHER LITTLE GIRL! Yay! So lets see... One nephew and two nieces. Happy life.**

**Happy Birthday! Don't ask who's birthday it is because somewhere in this world it is someone' birthday. Except for mine, it's the 2nd of December. I hope you guys like this chapter. Reviews? Please?**


	5. A Mysterious Invitation

_Chapter 5_

_A Mysterious Invitation_

* * *

In an instant neither knew what they were doing as they were soon pressed up against each other's body. The next thing they know, their lips meet in a passionate kiss. It was quick, yet sweet, and for these it seemed like it went on forever. Like know body even existed at that moment. Soon after they met, they parted for air. Neither could speak a word, especially after what just happened. An event neither regrets nor will ever forget. After a few minutes of silence, Sesshomaru was the one to break it.

"We should go in, before Rin wakes to see us not with her." She nodded and Sesshomaru led Kagome into the nice warm house that awaited her and away from the approaching chill of the evening.

When they reached the door and walked in, Kagome took the time to notice the dark color of the oak wood walls and the paintings of him and his family. There were also few from famous artists such as Leonardo DiVinci and Vincent Van Gogh._ Wow! He look just his father... except his father doesn't have the markings he does. Maybe I could ask him later._ Further down the halls that Kagome was being led through unconscionaly, noticed a picture of a beautiful women, who had Sesshomaru's markings.

"Hey Sesshomaru who's she?" Kagome asked pointing to a painting. Sesshomaru visibly flinched at the picture and hesitated to answer. Seeing this Kagome quickly spoke,

"It's fine if you dont want to answer, I was just curi-"

"It's my mother"

Noticing the way he said it she decided not to press it any further.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see"

Kagome was totally oblivious to the smirk Sesshomaru showed.

Within ten minutes of silence and not noticing where she was going, Kagome walked right into Sesshomaru's back.

"Ooomph... Sorry Sesshomaru"

With a smirk, she noticed, he replied "Watch where you are going next time, Ka-Go-Me" Blushing very slightly, Kagome made a quick note that this man... eh demon... most definitely affected her.

"Where are we?" Kagome questioned, obviously seeing that they were in fact in a hallway.

"This is where the rooms are. You can find mine at the very end of the hall. Your is to the left of mine should you need anything during the night. You may go and do what you wish, but you will come to my study in half an hour. Understood?"

"Yep. Any reason as to why I have to?"

"I wish to speak with you on some important... matters."

"K, I'll be there. Anything else I should know? Like how to get to your study?"

Mentally sighing, Sesshomaru explained how to get there, "From this stair case you will walk all the way down to the other end of the hall. Walk those stairs and you will see five rooms, two on the left, two on the right and at the end of the hall."

"K"

With things explained and exploring to do Kagome left for her room, and Sesshomaru his study.

**I am so so so sorry for not updating things have been crazy. Brothers getting in trouble, sister in the hospital, puppies, two kids and no AC! Finally got it back though, so hope you enjoyed now go review or I won't make a sneak peak in the next chapter.**

**_ ._._**

**Lady Christa**


End file.
